Tribute to Our Nations Heros
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Randy and John put on the preformance of their lives for the Troops that protect our Nation


Yes the Tribute to the Troops was a few weeks ago but I still wanted to do a one shot for it...Sorry its so late getting out please enjoy!

Fort Hood Texas

Randy and John were already in Texas and waiting to hear from their wives if they were able to travel down for the show. Randy just got done working out and was headed back up to his room when John called his name out.

"Okay Ortz whats wrong?" John asked

"I miss K and all we haven't been away from each other till now man" Randy stated

"I hear ya man I haven't been away from Krista all that much either. Have you heard from either of the girls?" John asked

"Nope I'm afraid to call home to and wake her up she has been in a foul mood the last week how in the hell do you think I got stitches to my right eye?" Randy asked

"She took ya out again, what now?" John asked knowing his sister way too well "Thankfully Krista hasn't taken me out yet she hasn't been in the best of moods either"

Randy and Kinley have been married for nearly 3 years and have fallen more in love with each other as the years have passed. Normally Kinley travels with Randy as his PA and his personal doctor but the last few weeks she hasn't been feeling good and hasn't been on the road with Randy.

John and Krista have been married for 3 years and majorly in love with each other. Krista is normally on the road with John as she is his PA and his personal doctor. Krista has been home with Kinley and taking care of her.

"Trust me you don't want to know my eye still hurts from yesterday" Randy stated

"It can't be that bad I know she has a mean streak but fuck she married you" John said

"I know, usually she is as sweet as can be but not this last week, I swear its the hormones" Randy stated

"Krista has been mean but not that mean and I agree its the hormones" John said "I'm headed to my room for a shower meet ya back here in about 30 minutes"

"See ya then bro" Randy said and headed up to his room on the way there Kinley called "Hey sweetie"

"Hey hon how was your workout?" Kinley asked

"Good, hon I miss you are you cleared?" Randy asked while sitting down on his bed "I missed you last night"

"I missed you too sweetie and yes I am cleared Dr Preston said everything was fine and all we are flying out in about 2 hours honey. I'm sorry about your eye honey" Kinley said

"Its okay Vince flipped for a minute but laughed when I told him what happened" Randy said "I need to go honey and get in the shower see you and Krista in a few hours what time does your flight get in and John and I will be there to pick you up"

"Our flight lands at 11am honey see ya then at gate 210" Kinley stated

"Love you baby girl see ya then" Randy stated

"I love you too honey" Kinley stated and they hung up

Randy got in the shower and cleaned up quickly as they head to head out to pick up Krista and Kinley he couldn't wait to see Kinley as much as his eye hurt and the stitches hurt he missed is wife who is 7 months pregnant with their first child they were both excited about the little girl they will be welcoming in a few months.

John was in his room just getting out of the shower when his phone rang and he was happy to see that Krista was calling "Hey baby"

"Hey yourself how are you?" Krista asked

"Good missing you hon" John stated

"I miss you too sweetie, but know this we are headed out in about 40 minutes to see the two of you. Kinley is cleared as am I and I can't wait to be in your arms" Krista stated

"I am happy that the two of you are cleared to travel honey what time does your flight get in?"John asked while slipping his jeans on

"At 11 I believe honey gate 210 see ya soon love you" Krista stated

"Love you too baby see ya then at the gate" John stated. He couldn't wait to see his wife of 3 years and who is 5 months pregnant with their first child a little girl. Krista had been home with Kinley who had been sick and taking care of her so he was excited to see his wife.

Flying into Texas

"I can't wait to see Randy Krista" Kinley stated as she laid a hand on her nicely showing stomach

"I bet, I can't wait to see John how are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Good just worn out. As of next Monday Randy will be at home to take care of me thank god I have missed him these last three weeks" Kinley stated

"I'm happy as well John is taking time off and all Vince understands that I need him home and I promised that I would take good care of him" Krista said "We should be landing soon"

"I can't wait to have Randy's arms around me I have missed them the last few nights when Randy was home last night before his flight the shit pissed me off and ended up with 15 stitches to right eye above it" Kinely stated

"What happened hon?" Krista asked

"Well I blame the hormones, but he wouldn't go to the ER for the life of him and well I had to do the stitches" Kinley said and Krista started to laugh knowing her brother the way she did he did something good to get stitches.

Airport

"There's the gate they should be landing soon" John stated "You going to tell me now how you got the stitches?"

"Hormones man" Randy stated and laughed at his brother in law "Well we were fighting about her coming back on the road with me, it pissed her off and she threw a vase at my face Cena a vase and your sister my lovely wife has excellent aim"

"That she does. When we were kids she gave me a black eye or five." John responded. "You still need to learn not to piss if her off especially now that she's pregnant."

"Yeah while we were dating she gave me a few of those. She's got a good right hook." Randy stated.

Both men chuckled as they waited for the wives flight to arrive. Once the girls were off the plane they made their way over to their husbands and exchanged hugs. After getting their luggage, the four of them headed to the hotel.

As the girls were unpacking as they were in Texas for the next few days Kinley was trying to relax and Randy was rubbing his hands up and down his wife's back and all. "Hon your tense whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Nothing baby just tense my shoulders are tight" Kinley stated

"Oh do you want me to get the kinks out or go and find John and see if he can?" Randy asked

"John sorry baby but each time you massage my shoulders or any other part of my body I want you" Kinley stated

"Okay hon, I will stay with Krista and all and I will send John down how is that?" Randy questioned as he picked up his phone and called John who agreed to come down and get the kinks out of Kinley's shoulders.

Kinley quickly changed into a tank top and a pair of yoga pants to be comfy and sat down on the bed to wait for John to show up and it wasn't long after Randy left that John was knocking at the door.

"Hey sis shoulders tight?" John asked

"Yes please work your magic on them" Kinley begged

"You don't need to beg about it honey I will do anything for you" John stated not knowing that would set his sister off who is very hormonal with being 7 months pregnant

"What did you just say to me?" Kinley demanded

"You need to relax K, I know your tense just chill please it will help relax you and the baby" John said and didn't see that Kinley had her right hand with a ring on it in a fist as she swung at her brother who didn't block it and hit in in the right eye and as he cursed and covered his eye noticed something was wet and Kinley had cut him good with the ring.

"Damn you Orton thanks" John stated as he walked into the bathroom to see the damage done to his right eye

"Sorry John but you shouldn't have said that you know that I am emotional right now, let me call Krista" Kinley stated

"Its okay baby girl, this pregnancy is taken its toll on you honey, I shouldn't have said that to you" John stated and placed a kiss to his sister's forehead

"Hello" Krista answered

"Don't be mad but can you come down and look at John's right eye please?" Kinley asked while tears slid down her face

"Sure babe do I need to bring a suture kit?" Krista asked while laughing

"Yes"

"Randy and I are on the way babe" Krista stated "Randy lets go your wife gave my hubby a black eye"

"He hasn't learned now has he?" Randy asked

"Nope"

As Krista looked at John's right eye sure enough Kinley had gotten him good and he had to have 15 stitches above his right eye. Randy was laughing to no end. John wasn't in the mood to explain to Vince that his sister took him out again, this wasn't the first time he has had to have stitches because of her. Vince laughed when Randy called to tell him that both of his superstars had stitches above the right eyes. John was just thankful that Vince wasn't upset.

That night was pretty low key the four had supper together with a few of the other stars, both Miz and John Morrison were giving Randy and John a hard enough time as they were taken out by the girls.

"Krista do you want to watch movies in our room?" Kinley asked

"John did you hear what Kinley asked" Krista asked her husband

"That's fine" John stated "As long as you don't swing at me anymore"

"Sorry John don't make me feel bad about it now, you should know that you shouldn't piss me off hello I have given you how many black eyes now?" Kinley asked

"About 7" John said and laughed

"Who taught me how to fight?" Kinley asked

"Me"

"Your the one who taught her how to fight?" Randy asked "Jackass dude you should have known"

"Randy you taught me how to fight as well" Krista stated

"Yes it was for your protection not to beat the living shit out of your husband and brother" Randy told her while pulling Kinley to him and placing a hand on her stomach only to get kicked hard "She is really moving honey you feel okay?"

"Tense, tired and tender she is kicking like there is no tomorrow, Krista should she be kicking this hard?" Kinley asked

"Let me see if she kicks me that hard hon hang on let me get up" Krista stated and sat down by Kinley and placed her hand on her stomach only to feel her niece kick Kinley extremely hard "Not that hard, I want to listen then you take it easy for the rest of the night"

As Krista listened to the baby she was nice and content. Krista even measured her, even though she was just seen by her ob/gyn Kinley was cleared to travel. "K hon you are measuring at 36 weeks not 30" Krista told her sister in law.

"How could Dr Preston miss this?" Kinley asked while Randy helped her sit up

"I don't know honey but just to be on the safe side I want you to get checked out, you have been also contracting" Krista said

After making a trip to the local hospital Kinley was thankful that she wasn't in labor but had to take it easy and thankful that she wasn't placed on bed rest the doctor thought it might be from traveling and asked that she keep it low key and just relax. He was surprised to see both Randy Orton and John Cena in the room with Kinley.

The next day came quickly as Krista and John were up and downstairs not surprised that Kinley and Randy were still sleeping. While at the ER last night the doctor gave Kinley something to help her sleep and relax and they were still sleeping. "Hon what do you think of the name Taylor Elizabeth?" Krista asked as she placed hand on her stomach that held their unborn daughter

"I like it how about Amethyst Raine Cena?" John asked as he covered her hand with his and kissed her lightly on the lips

"We have a name for our daughter Amethyst Raine it is" Krista stated "I love you Johnny"

"I love you too Krista" John stated "Do you feel up for a walk?"

"Sure help me up and we can head out" Krista stated

As Krista and John were on a walk Randy was starting to wake up thankful that they had slept through the night and smiled down at his sleeping wife and got up to use the bathroom and noticed it was nearly 9am. Thankfully they didn't have to be at Ft Hood till nearly 1pm for the show and jumped into the shower and thought of names for their baby he like Madison Rose but didn't know if Kinley would at all. By the time he was done with his shower Kinley was now sitting up in bed and smiled at Randy when he walked back in the room in his boxers

"Good morning baby how do you feel?" Randy asked as he laid back down next to his wife and placed a kiss to her stomach

"Better I got some sleep last night, hon what do you think of the name Madison for our daughter?" Kinley asked

"I love it how about Madison Rose Orton I was thinking about the name while I was in the shower" Randy stated

"I love it honey, help me up so I can get cleaned up and then we can go and eat breakfast how does that sound?" Kinley asked

"Good hon" Randy said and helped Kinley up and got dressed as Kinley jumped into the shower and then got dressed.

"Randy don't forget we have a doctor's appointment after the show hon" Kinley said as she dried her hair

"I haven't forgotten babe how are you this morning?" Randy asked as he walked into the bathroom and kissed her on her bare shoulder

"Worn out Randy but okay, I guess I am ready" Kinley said

"Ready? Are you forgetting something K?" Randy asked while trying not to laugh at his still half naked wife

"Not yet baby hang on" Kinley said with a smiled and got dressed quickly and the two headed out for breakfast and then back to the room to grab their bags and what they needed for the show.

Since Randy had a meeting with Vince about who was taking him out the next Monday and John was attending the meeting as well since he was taking time off to spend with Krista before the baby was born and then time when the baby was born they were also just taking time to be a couple as were Randy and Kinley.

2pm Show Time

It was now time for the show to begin and both girls were holed up in Randy's dressing room that he was sharing with John this afternoon both of the girls didn't want to deal with a bunch of diva's and the whining over they weren't in a steady relationship and all that. Kinley was working on her laptop along with Krista as they both worked on the creative team and were going to be working from home even after the babies where here.

The show turned out to be a major success and everyone was pleased even the troops and their families were happy with the show. After Randy had showered and changed his clothes he and Kinley headed back to the hospital for her doctor's appointment. After signing in and it wasn't long till the nurse called Kinley back and taking her vitals which were good she was told that the doctor would be in shortly.

Kinley was sitting on the exam table while Randy was standing in front of her and her head on his chest while he was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"After this are we headed back to the hotel?" Kinley asked

"Yes hon I know your worn out and all then we fly back tonight I talked to Vince and told him that I didn't want to travel right now so he is going to have me be out with a fake injury honey that way we can relax and all and your not stressed out" Randy said and placed a kiss to the top of his wife's head

"I'm glad your home what about John and Krista?" Kinley asked

"I know that John is being taken out of action on Monday hon so they will be home as well" Randy stated "How are you feeling?"

"Drained babe" Kinley answered

There was a knock on the door and once it opened "Sorry for the wait, I'm Dr Gaumer how are you doing?" she asked

"Drained but okay and I am Kinley and this is my husband Randy Orton" Kinley said and shook Dr Gaumer's hand as did Randy

"Nice to meet you both. I hear you were in my ER last night right?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Yes I was, our daughter has been kicking me very hard and I have also been contracting and just extremely worn out and ready for her to be born and I am now measuring at 36 weeks not 30 like we thought" Kinley stated

"Wow. Well I would like to listen to the baby and measure you again then do a quick cerivcal exam and a sono and we can go from there" Dr Gaumer stated and when Kinley agreed she handed the soon to be mom a sheet to cover with and walked out and said that she would be back in a few.

Randy helped Kinley stand up and as Kinley slowly changed Randy quickly kissed her stomach and was kicked at the contact as he also had his hand on her nicely showing stomach. After Kinley was sitting back down Dr Gaumer knocked on the door again and quickly measured Kinley and she was measuring at 36 weeks and after listening to the baby who was nice and content. After doing a quick cervical exam Kinley learned the reason she was contracting it was because she was in labor and as she was being check her water broke.

"Kinley I am sending you over to deliver your baby you are in labor. You are dilated to a 5 in your birthing plan did you plan to get an epidural at all?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Yes I am as soon as I could as well." Kinley stated

"Okay I will get the doctor and she will meet you over there after you get settled call family and all, I will see you in about an hour to check your progress congrats guys" Dr Gaumer stated and walked out to grab a nurse and wheelchair to take Kinley over to deliver their little girl.

After getting settled and hooked up to the monitors and finally getting her epidural in place Kinley was finally able to rest and let her body do the work it needed to in order for them to meet their baby. Randy stepped out to the waiting room to make the phone calls while a nurse was getting all the information on Kinley and called John to tell him that he and Krista needed to get to the hospital as fast as they could. The next call was to his parents and had them grab over night bags and drive his hummer down as the baby was on the way. Randy while he was on the phone with John asked him to call his and Kinley's parents.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" Randy asked as he sat back down on the bed next to Kinley and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Worn out can't believe we are meeting Madison tonight honey did you get everyone called?" Kinley asked

"Yes I did baby I wouldn't be surprised if I walk out there in a few that the entire or half of the rosters are out there waiting to hear the news. Mom and dad are driving straight through and then they will fly back as we along with John and Krista drive back hon, your parents are flying out as well" Randy told her "I want you to try to rest honey, I am going to grab me something to drink. I love you"

"I love you too hon don't be gone too long" Kinley stated

"Okay sweetie"

After about five hours of Kinley's water breaking they were now holding Madison Rose Orton in their arms. Madison weighed in at 6lbs even and 22 inches long and perfect. That night as Randy watched both Kinley and Madison sleep he fell even more in love with his new family and his wife. Kinley was wipe out after pushing for almost 2 hours. Randy finally fell asleep in the chair next to his wife's bed.

The Next Morning

As Kinley was starting to wake up she could hear the cries of their daughter and as she was able to focus her eyes she smiled at the sight of Randy changing her diaper and Madison wasn't a happy camper at all. "There my sweet angel all dry" Randy said to his daughter and picked her up and she settled down right away and Kinley just smiled at her husband and daughter together.

"Hows it going this morning?" Kinley asked as she sat up in bed and Randy placed Madison in her arms

"Good hon, the nurse brought her back in a bit ago and I fed her a bottle and she burped good and then needed changed and she pooped over night so we don't have to deal with the sticky stuff from what the nurse told me" Randy said and sat down on the bed next to Kinley "I love you so much and Madison"

"Aw I love you too Randy and our little sweet angel" Kinley stated

"Mom called about an hour ago they got in last night and I told her you were still sleeping that I would call when you woke up and they could come up" Randy said and pulled out his phone to call his mom back and they said they would be up soon

"Okay I need to find out if I can have the IV taken out so I can shower will you please go and find my nurse please?" Kinley asked

"Sure baby" Randy said and was out the door

It wasn't long and Kinley was now in clean clothes and holding her daughter in her arms while the nurse changed the sheets and Randy was down getting breakfast for them and also Elaine and Bob arrived and were in total awe of their granddaughter.

"She is so cute and a perfect combo between you and Randy dear how are you feeling?" Elaine asked as she held Madison

"Good a little tender but okay. I hope Randy didn't get lost on his way back up" Kinley said

"I bet not I am sure that Vince is talking to him I saw Vince and Linda in the waiting room they just arrived when I walked back out there" Bob stated "Now Elaine don't keep her for long I want to hold my little angel"

"Dad, I don't think you can pick me up right now" Krista said from the door

"Not you smartass my granddaughter how are you sweetie?" Bob said and hugged Krista

"Good just came up to see Madison and Kinley and find my brother but he is talking to Vince and handed me the food for Kinley" Krista stated

"Thanks Krista how are you feeling?" Kinley asked as she started to eat breakfast knowing Randy he was probably eating infront of Vince and all.

"Good how did last night go?" Krista asked Kinley as she was finally able to pry Madison from her dad's arms

"Good, Madison was in the nursery last night so it was just Randy and I. Elaine thank you guys for driving in last night and bringing the truck down so we can drive home. I am being release tonight I believe" Kinley stated

"Not a problem honey. I talked to Carol on the way down they are flying in tomorrow and staying with us. Our flight leaves in two hours, John is taking us to the airport and we will see you guys back at home. Krista are you and John driving back with Kinley and Randy and Madison?" Elaine asked

"Yes we are mom. Raw is being held in St Louis on Monday Night so John is being taken out there" Krista stated

"Okay dears we will see you when you all get home in a few days we love you and congrats again on Madison honey. Love you all" Elaine stated

"Bye guys call and let us know when you get home please" Kinley stated

It wasn't long and Vince and Linda wanted to see and hold the newest member of the Orton family and said that she was a little angel and that they would see them all on Moday for Raw. As the day passed John finally arrived back to the hospital after taking Bob and Elaine to the airport. Kinley and Madison were released from the hospital and to travel home by car.

Hotel

"There Madison is sound asleep" Kinley stated and Randy pulled his wife into his arms and held her as they watched their newborn daughter sleep in the pack in play that Bob and Elaine had brought down with them as they were going to be making another stop tonight then drive the rest of the way.

The next few days passed quickly as The Orton's and Cena's were now back in St Louis, every one was in awe of Madison and they couldn't wait the arrival of Krista's baby.

Four Months Later

"Kinley hon wake up we have to go hon Krista is in labor" Randy said as he hated to wake up his wife who hadn't been getting much sleep as their daughter wasn't sleeping through the night

"Okay Madi's diaper bag is by the back door and ready to go will you take her so I can use the bathroom and put her in the car seat hon" Kinley stated

"Sure baby" Randy said and took the baby from Kinley and they headed out to his truck and he placed the baby in the car seat and then turned to help his wife in the truck they took off for the hospital.

By the time everyone arrived at the hospital Amethyst Raine Cena was here and screaming her head off in the process. Amethyst weighed in at 7lbs even and 20 inches long and just perfect and a combo of both her parents.

Both Krista and Kinley were happy that the babies were hear and healthy at that. Randy and John had both taken time off to be at home with their families. Only doing PPV's at the time.

**I want to say that I am so sorry for this being late coming out. I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for every person who lays their life on the line to protect our Nation. **


End file.
